La nueva estrella de Albión
by Koldeka
Summary: post batalla con Caín, un día Ion y Abel reciven una noticia de sobre Esther pero dicha noticia es imposible.. o no?. La orden Rosenkreuz sigue su misión. Estará cerca su última batalla?  IonxEsther; AbelxNoelle
1. Prólogo

nota: para mantener el margen de la legalidad he de decir que Trinity Blood no me pertenece.

- me vaso en la historia "del anime" pero una o dos cosas me ayudaré del manga.

si me animé a hacer esto es porque casi no hay historias en español. Es mi primer fic así q les agradecería uno que otro review. n.n

**Prólogo**

Corríamos. La distancia había sido corta pero a velocidad ya se me había ido el aliento. Por fin paramos, habíamos llegado al puerto.

- Padre Abel, súbala ahí.- dije señalando una de las naves del angar.

Él corrió y subió. Inmediatamente me acerque al computador para acomodar y programar la nave en el tubo de eyección.

- Ion, tú también ya sube.- le incite ya que no se había movido de mi lado.

- No iré mientras no nos acompañes.

- No Ion- dije. Termine en ese instante de programar la lanzadera. Cogí su mano y jalé hasta la puerta de la nave-. Ion, yo no iré, no puedo. Por mi pueblo…

- Entonces yo también me quedo.- coloque un dedo sobre sus labios para callarlo.

Puse las manos a ambos lados de su cara y me acerque hasta tocar sus labios con los míos, él me devolvió el gesto. Aunque me moría por quedarme así, me forcé a separarnos.

- Tienes que irte- dije-, debes cuidar a Mirka- Sólo eso basto para cambiar su semblante decidido a uno que mostraba dolor, sabía que le dolía dejarme, pero también mostraba entendimiento. Había algo más importante que yo ahora-. Te amo.- susurre.

- Sigue encantándome escucharte decirlo.- me sonrió. Le devolví la sonrisa.

- Ya no hay tiempo. Ve.- Ion entro, cerré la compuerta, y a los momentos la nave salió tan rápido que la perdí de vista.

- Lograr que el embajador de Itsvan escapara y usted no- dijo una irónica voz de mujer tras de mí a la que me volví a ver-. Que movimiento tan estúpido, su majestad.


	2. La Noticia

**Capitulo 1****: "La noticia"**

Han pasado 3 años desde q enfrente a mi hermano Cain.

La Orden Rozenkreuz a tenidos adeptos y pérdidas; al igual que el vaticano. Aunque me tomé un tiempo, aun sigo en contacto con Catherina, de ves en cuando prestamos nuestra ayuda a la AX.

Ion me ha acompañado todo este tiempo. Ha hecho de emisario secreto entre el Imperio, el Vaticano y el Reino de Albión, incluso me ha ayudado con favores a la AX. – haa- "suspiro". Me pregunto si estoy presionando mucho a ese chico. Hace pocos meses lo había enviado a Albión tras un matusalén ayudante de la orden, ya q yo estaba tras una pista de Caín. Se había encontrado con Esther y me trajo un mensaje de ella; al parecer esta queriendo surgir un problema con los matusaleos de Albión. Quizá dentro de un tiempo tenga que ir pero…

- Abel.

- uh?- levanto la mirada-. Eso fue rápido.

- He tenido que aprender a moverme más rápido- "cierto, en tan poco tiempo había hecho madurar muy rápido a este muchacho"- Ten, esto es lo q te envían.

Ion me dio un paquete y se sentó a mi lado, era una caja no muy grande que decía "frágil". Estar en la plaza de un pequeño pueblo, en un lugar como Siberia tiene sus ventajas, aunque estuviese empezando el día, permanecería oscuro, lo cual para Ion era un deleite pues no sentía limitado por el sol.

El paquete era enviado por Seth. Después de saber lo sucedido estuvo investigando ella misma una droga especial para mí. Detestaba la naturaleza del crusnik y Seth me entendía en eso aunque ella lo sobrellavara mejor que yo. Una droga especial diluida en sangre de vampiro; con algo así podía pasar mas tiempo sin beber y no me afectaría en la transformación en crusnik. La cajita de Seth contenía dos frascos de esta droga.

Esta situación no era desconocida para Ion, más bien era él quien siempre me hacia el favor de recogerlas. El paquete había llegado con una carta de saludos de Seth y una advertencia que rezaba: _"el proyecto pudo haber empezado hace mil años, pero eso no significa que ya este cerrado"_. Seth… ¿ya cuántos de estos mensajes raros me estas dejando? ¿Qué estas planeando?

- Vámonos.- dije y empezamos a andar.

Hace solo unas horas atrás habíamos tenido una larga discusión con "gente de armas tomar" y el cansancio nos dejaba apáticos.

Ion caminaba detrás de mí, su pisada era silenciosa pero su presencia era fácilmente reconocible para mí ahora, luego de tanto tiempo hay cosas que uno empieza a reconocer. Algunos lugares empezaban a abrir sus puertas, a lo cual ya era hora que comiésemos algo. En ese sentido mi suerte a mejorado, ya no tengo q sobrevivir con 4 dinares, al menos ahora siempre conservaba 10 dinares.

Tras pasar un puesto de diarios pude claramente el abrupto paro de las pisadas de Ion. Voltee y me quede sorprendido de verlo así, tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par y estaba inmóvil mientras veía uno de los diarios publicados.

- ¿qué pasa Ion?- pregunte acercándome.

Sus ojos miraban fijos algo, volví el rostro para ver que era, leí el encabezado y estoy seguro que puse la misma cara que Ion.

Diario Aurora; encabezado a fecha XXX-AB.

"_Nace una futura __estrella en Albión. Se anuncia el nacimiento de una heredera al trono de la Reina Esther"._


	3. Una carta

**Capitulo 2**

Cómo era posible, ella no le había dicho nada, absolutamente nada. Aun cuando la había ido a ver hace solo unos meses atrás ella no había mencionado nada de nada. Había confiado en ella como su tovarash y después de lo que paso, cómo era que ahora salía con esa noticia. Esther embarazada. De quién y cómo. No le había dicho ella misma que nunca haría caso a las insinuaciones de "nobles interesados" en ella. Se lo había prometido a él como al trono que ella resguardaba. Había leído mil veces ese diario y cada vez el dolor de aquella noticia regresaba intacto e integro como el primer día que lo vio.

Se removió de lado como tratando de dormir. Ya eran 2 meses desde q Ion y Abel se enterasen de la ahora llamada "nueva estrella" de Albión. Nunca Abel noto tanto cuales eran los verdaderos sentimientos de Ion, y para él era más notoria ahora la diferencia en la manera en que ambos querían a Esther. Aunque ahora dicha diferencia no importaba.

"_Aun cuando la administración seguía intacta, la falta de apariciones de la reina Esther habían levantado muchas sospechas en el reino y eventualmente uno que otro rumor. __Ahora, tres meses después de su última aparición, su alteza real nos sorprende con la noticia de su embarazo de la ya confirmada por los doctores, futura princesa de Albión (…) Haciendo una declaración pública, la reina Esther anunció que seguirá cumpliendo con sus obligaciones hasta donde la alud se lo permita, pero que sus apariciones públicas ya no serán tan frecuentes (…) Aun con la insistencia de la prensa, la reina se negó a dar declaraciones acerca del padre de la criatura y mantuvo la postura como asunto privado (…) La controversia continua con especulaciones acerca del posible padre, ya que se sabe que ,por la religión que profesa, la reina no accedería a un proceso quirúrgico-tecnológico, por descarte sólo queda averiguar la identidad del padre. Algunos proponen (…)_

Un repaso mental de las palabras del diario era lo suficiente para entretener la mente durante una caminata. Abel había ido el mismo a recoger el paquete de Seth en esta ocasión. Repasar lo ya leído sólo hacia reconfirmar una situación muy extraña con respecto a Esther, la curiosidad por ello y el cariño que sentía por ella lo llamaban a ir a su lado y preguntarle qué le pasaba, pero la obligación que ahora el había decidido tomar lo mantenían ahí donde estaba. Siberia había resultado ser un lugar ideal para muchos que como Ion no podían salir a la luz del sol.

Al llegar a la pequeña habitación Abel vio a Ion recostado en la cama descansando. Habían tenido una semana agotadora y peligrosa que prometía no haberse acabado, y guardaba esa promesa en la mirada furiosa de una mujer que se les había escapado la noche pasada.

Tratando de no hacer ruido se sentó en una silla para abrir el paquete. Contenía dos frascos y otra pequeña nota de Seth. La última vez que había recibido un paquete de ella se habían enterado sobre Esther. Esa suerte le hacia preguntarse si se enteraría de algo en esta ocasión.

"_Hola Abel, cómo estas? Me pregunto si esta ves te dignaste a recoger tú mismo mi presente" _cómo supo que yo no recojo sus paquetes, se preguntó _"Este no es un medio muy seguro, por ello no puedo decirte todo lo que quisiera mi querido hermano; si ya te has dado cuenta algo ha empezado a moverse. Te dejo un encargo: ve a Albión, y lleva a Ion contigo. Si se niega dile que es una orden directa mía. También dile que Mirka Fortuna le ha dejado un regalo allí. Cuídate Abel, sino a quien molestare el resto de mi vida. Te quiero. Besos. Seth Ow"_

- Mirka Fortuna?- susurre Abel.

- ¿qué pasa con mi abuela?- dijo Ion, quien se había levantado al momento.

Abel decidió pasar por alto el hecho de que creía que el chico estaba durmiendo, por otra parte, ni los años ni las situaciones le habían quitado la impulsividad del todo. Resolvió leer la carta en voz alta para su compañero, incluyendo el reclamo de su hermana.

Tras terminar de leer la carta, Ion cayó en cuenta de lo mismo que Abel la primera vez que la leyó.

El regalo podía ser cualquier cosa, la pregunta era: ¿qué hacía la duquesa de Moldova en Albión?

**- O -**

**Instalaciones subterráneas del castillo, Reino de Albión, 3 días atrás.**

- Realmente no me esperaba que algo como esto estuviese siendo investigado y mucho menos en un lugar como este.- decía una pequeña mujer con hermoso cabello rubio.

- Desde el principio decidí que quería tener el mismo punto de vista que Seth-chan, ¡digo! , ¡De la Emperatriz!- se apresuró a corregir su compañera de largo cabello rojo-. Quiero verlo así- prosiguió con más calma-, ante mí humanos o matusalenes son lo mismo, en este reino todos son mis súbditos, y yo quiero cuidar de todos. Por eso abrí el programa.

- Jumpjujuju- se rió la rubia-, descuida; sé como te tratas con la emperatriz, no hay problema. Es admirable tu manera de pensar. Con el tiempo, Albión llegará a ser un gran reino, quizá un imperio. Su majestad, nos estará queriendo hacer la competencia.- dijo y empezó a reírse nuevamente.

- No, no. Cómo podría.- continuaron caminando un rato más en silencio, hasta llagar a las plateadas puertas de un ascensor- Bueno, hasta aquí más puedo acompañarla. Arriba ya la espera una guardia que la escoltará. Gracias otra vez por la visita, y por firmar también- agacho un poco la cabeza e hizo un esfuerzo para no hacerle caso al dolor-. Realmente hubiese querido que…

- él lo firmara- le interrumpió-. Yo también lo hubiese querido así, pero para ahorrarnos tiempo era necesario. Si la investigación que me mostraste sigue su curso, cera muy útil pero… entonces Mirka estará en peligro.

- Lo sé. También he notado mucho movimiento en todo el reino.

- Estemos preparadas para él momento- dijo la rubia adelantándose a abrazar a la otra chica, la cual aunque sorprendida por el gesto, devolvió el abrazo-. Hasta pronto Esther.

- Hasta pronto.

**Ok, este es el capi que me pudo inspirar el rato de vagancia ya que mi profe no vino a clase ¬¬. Mas adelante explicare las cosas de manera mas "ilustrativa", así que no se enreden mucho pero si quieren pueden ir tratando de adivinar quien es que personaje****.**

**Espero no tardarme mucho en escribir el proximo capi, pero estoy en parciales y es una reverenda jo…**


	4. Llegada al Reino

**Capitulo ****3 "Llegada al Reino"**

- ¡Miren! Mamá, papá, ahí esta Londing!- gritaba un niño poco más allá.

"Londing. Esther. Para qué diablos tengo que venir aquí" eran los pensamientos que giraban en la cabeza del conde de Memphis. Aun cuando había decidido seguir el largo viaje del Padre Abel, los deseos de verla siempre lo habían acompañado, ahora tenía una seria contradicción en su interior. Su corazón rogaba porque la viera, pero verla significaría saber con certeza que ya había elegido a otro. Y que con ese otro ahora ya tenía una familia.

El viaje desde un lugar tan olvidado como Siberia había resultado muy largo, 3 meses habían tardado eso porque también tuvieron uno que otro "contratiempo". Al fin estaban en el último tramo, un viaje en tren. Era la clase de ocasiones donde Ion podía reconfirmar que efectivamente el padre Abel podía dormir sin problema en cualquier lugar, sin importar lo incomodo que pareciera. Él no tenia sueño, ya podía ver la ciudad, estarían en la estación de tren en solo media hora más. Decidió salir al pasillo e ir por té para Abel, siempre le daba risa la cara que ponía la gente cuando pedía 13 de azúcar. Había pasado a un vagón que era de cuartos personales y con un pasillo, desvió un momento la vista a la ventana para ver como estaba el clima y al mismo tiempo choco su brazo con el de alguien, cayéndosele las monedas para el té. Como reflejo se agacho a recogerlas y una mano blanca se tendió delante suyo para ayudarle.

- gracias señorita…- dijo mirándola.

- Noelle- dijo-. De nada y disculpa.

- Oh no, para nada.

- bien, con permiso entonces.- a continuación de ondulado cabello negro se marcho por el pasillo en sentido opuesto al de él.

De algún lugar, por un momento, aquella persona le parecía familiar, sin embargo estaba seguro de no haberla visto nunca antes.

Para pasar de incógnito, se había aprovechado la visita de un embajador. Abel, que había llevado tantos trajes distintos en su larga vida, llevar uno de guardia no era gran cosa, de hecho era muy cómodo.

La visita del embajador era real y oficial, por ello su reunión con su majestad se realizaría después.

* * *

><p><strong>- <strong>**¡**Su majestad!- dijo Eris entrando precipitadamente a mi despacho-, ¡su majestad! Son ellos, sí son ellos, …o al menos al menos el padre Abel- se puso pensativa un momento-, el otro chico no se parece al de la foto que me enseñó. Bueno… si se parece pero, se ve mayor.- termino de hablar mientras se acercaba.

- Yo tampoco lo reconocí la primera vez que lo vi así, pero sí es él.- le dije.

- uh? ¿Cómo, no era matusalén?

- Pues…- lo pensé un momento-, porque no me tocas y lo miras por ti misma.

- ¡Pero! ¿Y si la lastimo?

- No me lastimaras. Confió en ti.- entonces Eris se acerco y colocó dos dedos en mi frente.

**- O -**

_Mi reunión con el padre Abel y su excelencia Katherina había durado horas, más de la hora del té, por lo que ni bien terminamos su excelencia anuncio que ya debía irse._

_- padre Nightroad- dije cuando la cardenal ya se había marchado- ¿ha venido usted sólo a Londing?_

_- Esther-san me está preguntando por Ion- dijo mientras me daba una caricia en la cabeza-; él ha estado todo este tiempo esperando en un cuarto- señalo la puerta-, te guiaría pero casi me pierdo de camino para aquí así que…_

_- jujuju- me reí. Felizmente hay cosas que el padre aun no cambia._

_- y es justamente por eso que decidí venir aquí- dijo una voz, la cual reconocí, desde la puerta-. Su majestad.- dijo un chico rubio haciéndome una caravana._

_Estaba segura que la voz venía de él, pero ese chico yo no lo conocía._

_- Esther-san- di un pequeño respingo ya que el padre Abel me hablo cerca del oído-, trata de no sorprenderte mucho- entonces se acerco al chico-. Esther-san- se volvió hacia mí-, este es Ion._

_Por reflejo me tape la boca con las manos mientras mis ojos se abrían de par en par. ¡Ese chico era el conde! ¡__Pero cómo!_

_Entonces empecé a fijarme bien. Aunque guardábamos distancia era claramente más alto que yo, diría que como el padre Tres. Sus facciones eran maduras pero con la única finura que un matusalén podía tener, era casi como ver al padre Hughe con cabello corto hasta el cuello. Sus hombros eran más amplios y definitivamente se veía mayor que yo. Sin embargo la única cosa por la que él pasaba de ser un chico a ser Kakka era una sola, una inconfundible y única cosa. Unos hermosos ojos del color de los rubíes._

_Me quede mirando esos ojos- Kak..ka?- podría ser? Sólo tenía esos ojos._

_- ¿Sí, Esther?_

_La voz era la misma_

_- Esther.- el chico comenzó a acercarse, recién me i cuenta de que estaba sólo él._

_¿Dónde había ido el padre Nightroad?_

_- ¿y el padre?_

_- Me dijo que me encargara de ti- me sonrió a lo cual se me aceleró un poco el corazón-. Esther, ¿aun no me reconoces?- se acerca hasta ponerse delante de mí._

_Teniéndolo__ tan cerca me puso nerviosa, hasta que volví a centrar mi vista en aquellos ojos rojizos.- Kakka, ¡si eres Kakka; pero cómo!- dije riéndome y no creyéndomelo._

_- Que tal primero un saludo ahora que he vuelto a ser Ion- dijo sonriendo, tomando mi mano con la suya y alzándola hasta posar sus labios en ella, sin querer me tensé-. Su majestad, estoy feliz de volver a verla.- a pesar de que ya tenía costumbre de que me llamaran así, me incomodó que él lo hiciera._

_- Yo también- trate de relajarme-. Que alivio saber que estas bien. Pero cómo fue que creciste tan rápido- pregunté sin poder contener mi curiosidad-, como matusalén creí que eso tardaba más tiempo._

_- Recuerdas __que soy un noble del Imperio- dijo aún sonriéndome, estaba segura de que lo que le daba gracia era mi expresa infantil curiosidad, pero no me importaba, estaba fascinada-, pues muchos nobles, incluso varios matusalenes nacen con dones o habilidades. Radu por ejemplo podía crear y manipular fuego- hizo una pausa y siguió-. A fuerza de la situación, el don único de mi casta familiar se volvió esto que vez.- dijo levantando un poco los brazos lado a lado._

_- __¿Volverse grande?- pregunte, no estando segura de si lo había captado._

_- jajaja, no…, cambiar mi edad física para ser más exactos._

_- __¿Cómo es eso?_

_- Este don despierta en mi familia cuando tiene cerca de 150 más o menos. Debido a lo que he pasado junto con Abel mi cuerpo, aunque mucho más joven que eso, despertó el don. Yo creo que fue a punto de necesidad._

_- Espera, ¿__cuántos años tiene?_

_- Esther, me estas haciendo un interrogatorio._

_- ah! Lo siento. No me di cuenta. Que descortés…_

_- Está__ bien, porque eres tú, esta bien- volvió a mostrarme su sonrisa-. Creo que nunca lo había dicho; tengo 104 años._

_- 104!- solté un suspiro, nunca me la había imaginado-. Pero entonces… dijiste cambiar tu edad física._

_- Aja- asintió._

_- Entonces, ese es… un cuerpo… falso.- pregunté._

_- Uh, uh- __movió la cabeza en negativa-. Este es mi cuerpo real, así es como me veo ahora. Esta habilidad es como dar un salto varios escalones arriba, y de hay puedo retroceder a los escalones anteriores que quiera, pero no puedo ir más hacia arriba._

_- Eso quiere decir- traté de procesar todo-… que puedes volver a tener la forma… oh, el cuerpo con el cual te conocí__._

_- Exacto.- dijo volviendo a sonreírme._

_- Kakka ¿por qué estas tan sonriente?_

_- ¿Lo estoy?- pregunto como recién dándose cuenta-. Supongo… que estoy feliz porque al fin te he vuelto a ver._

_Ahora yo lo sonreí. Pase por delante de él dos pasos- Kakka, no quieres…- dije volteándome para ver que me siguiera, pero en ese instante unos brazos que no esperaba me rodearon por la cintura._

_- Te extrañe. Esther._

_No supe porque mi corazón comenzó a latir tan rápido en ese momento._

**- ****O -**

- Ves que sí es él.- le dije cuando fue quitando sus dedos de mi frente.

- Wow, que habilidad tan rara- hizo una pausa como pensando-. Majestad, Wendy me ha que le pegunte si llamarán a Peter otra vez. Ya que como esta la situación están preocupados. Ha habido mucho tumulto en su zona.

- Sí me han informado. Eris- le di una caricia en el pelo-, necesito pedirte que te encargues de algo.

* * *

><p>Tras la visita del embajador de Itsvan, Esther había pedido que lo llevasen a una habitación para descansar. Una ves que Esther se quedo sola, tomó asiento para descansar un poco también. "Ion y Abel ya llegaron", pensó su mente de manera tranquila. De pronto un fuerte nerviosismo la invadió. Independiente de los asuntos que debía tratar con ellos.<p>

Esta no era como las otras veces que se habían visto. Aunque hubiese tratado esta asunto con la mayor discreción posible, estaba segura de que la noticia había llegado a ellos también.

Le preguntarían. Preguntarían por María.

Como iba a explicarles una situación que ni ella misma había logrado comprender del todo.

En cualquier caso no podía aplazar más el encuentro. Mirka le había dicho que ellos vendrían y aun con todo el nerviosismo que tenía, debía enfrentar su "particular" situación.

* * *

><p>- ¡Aah! ¿Cuánto más vamos a esperar?- gimoteaba Abel. Dando vueltas por el cuarto mientras Ion permanecía sentado de brazos cruzados en una silla-, ¿cuánto más?- empezó a avanzar arrastrándose por el piso como un gusanito- ¿cuánto más?- ahora estaba rodando por el piso-. Me abuurroooo…<p>

- Padre- soltó Ion en un suspiro-, entiendo que esté aburrido, ¡PERO MI PELO NO ES SU JUGUETE!- grito, le temblaban los brazos tratando de contenerse para no hacerle nada a Abel.

- Jejeje, no te enojes por favor.- decía mientras soltaba la trenza que había empezado a hacerle a Ion.

Estar con Abel significaba aprender a tener paciencia, pero incluso entonces todo tenía un límite.

- Controla tu ansiedad, Ion.- dijo Abel con repentina seriedad, a lo que el referido no dijo nada.

- Disculpen- irrumpió una mucama-, por favor vengan.

La criada los guió hasta una gran sala de estar que estaba en medio de dos pasillos y allí los dejó.

- ¡Ah! ¡Pastelillos!- dijo Abel abalanzándose sobre una pequeña mesa de centro.

Fue en eso que Ion percibió una mirada detrás suyo, al volverse se encontró con unos hermosos ojos azules.

Una diminuta terrana estaba ahí parada mirándolo. Debería casi tener 2 años. Tenía un hermoso cabello rubio, una piel muy clara y llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco. Y estaba ahí, mirándolo fijamente.

De pronto sintió el repentino deseo de cargar y abrazar a esa niña. Sin embargo se contuvo, esa era la clase de cosas que había el padre Abel, no él, sin mencionar que podría asustarla, pero…

En eso apareció tras la niña otra chica más grande, también rubia y cargo a la pequeña rápidamente. Al verlo hizo una caravana con la cabeza y salió corriendo.

- ¿qué fue eso?

- ¿qué fue que?- dijo Abel que había aparecido detrás suyo. Tenía la boca llena y llevaba un bollo en cada mano.

- ¿No las vio?

- ¿Ver qué?- pregunto y metió uno de los bollos a su boca.

- Nada.- suspiró, cogió el bollo que le y se lo comió.

- ¡Ey!- gimoteó Abel, pero sonrió. Ion ya se veía más calmado.

- Padre Nightroad-, dijo una voz q ambos reconocieron.

Al momento se volvieron para ser recibidos por la cálida sonrisa de la reina de Albión. Llevaba vestido rojo con un corsé blanco con aplicaciones, mangas pegadas al brazo desde las muñecas hasta la base de los hombros dejando el cuello descubierto para lucir un dije plateado y el ahora largo cabello recogido en una cola que se dividía en dos, lado a lado, que le llegaba hasta la cintura. Los ojos de Esther pasaron del Padre a mirar fijamente al Conde.

- Ion.- dijo, manteniendo su sonrisa. El corazón del matusalén se removió al escuchar el nombre.

"Ion", él jamás olvidaría la primera vez que lo llamó así.

**- O ****–**

_Esther se había mantenido distante desde que la había abrazo, de rato en rato lucía nerviosa cuando él se acercaba demasiado. Durante la cena el ambiente había sido ameno hasta que Abel se negó a dar un paseo en el jardín con ellos, diciendo que tenía cosas que hablar con Virgil. Ahora estaban dando vueltas por el jardín sin saber muy bien de que hablar._

_- Este lugar es muy grande.- dije ya que el tema de obligaciones de palacio no era muy productivo._

_- Este era el jardín de mi abuela, me he dado tiempo para cuidarlo. A ella le gustaba mucho y entiendo el porque. Las flores que crecen son realmente hermosas- en ese momento ella parecía una niña hablando de su juguete favorito-, tengo lirios de varios colores cerca de la fuente, y más allá unos rosales que… ah! Lo siento.- dijo al verme; tenía la cara perdida con ese tema pero ella se veía tan feliz que no podía interrumpirla._

_- Está bien. No sabía que te gustara tanto la jardinería._

_- Bueno, yo recién me he conocido en este aspecto- camino un poco por delante de mí y paró así que yo hice lo mismo-. Tengo muy poco tiempo libre, con tantas obligaciones, pero cuando Virgil me dijo que mi abuela cuidaba de este sitio, quise hacer lo mismo y resulto que gusto más de lo que esperaba. Cuando estoy aquí puedo relajarme- estuvo callada un rato-. Kakka!- dijo girando rápido para verme y perdió el equilibrio._

_Di un paso adelante y la sujete justo antes de que cayera. Se quedó __apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho sin decir nada._

_- ¿Esther?- acaso se lastimó. Coloque las manos en sus hombros para hacer que me mirara, mas los brazos de Esther me rodearon en ese momento._

_- Kakka- su vos sonaba tranquila-, yo… también, te extrañe._

_Podía sentir claramente el color subir a mis mejillas, por un instante sentí mi corazón detenerse y luego latir con fuerza. Devolví el abrazo de Esther. "Así que tú también me extrañaste", pensé durante todo el rato que estuvimos ahí, abrazados. Estaba tan pendiente de ambos que no supe cuanto tiempo estuvimos así. Fue tan placentero, un momento en el que no eran necesarias las palabras. Cuando nos separamos ella me miro fijo a los ojos._

_- Kakka…_

_- No me llames así- le interrumpí-, dime por mi nombre._

_- No, no podría, es la costumbre.- dijo con un ligero sonrojo._

_- En ese caso; ¿qué sucede, su alteza?- dije soltándola y poniéndome firme frente a ella._

_- ¡No me llames alteza!- desde el primer momento en que la llamé así me di cuenta de lo mucho que le desagradaba. Así que obviamente lo hice a propósito._

_- __¿Entonces?- le esperé. Se notaba dudosa pero yo quería escuchar mi nombre._

_- I… Ion…- dijo casi en un susurrando. Una sensación me recorrió todo el cuerpo. Esther al fin había pronunciado mi nombre-… cuánto tiempo se quedarán en Albión?- preguntó._

_Cuando no, ella siempre se preocupaba._

**- O ****–**

La reunión con Esther había tocado temas muy puntuales. Las cosas que habían visto Abel e Ion en sus últimos viajes, los nuevos agentes de la orden, extraños sucesos e intrusiones en el gueto. Esther les había dicho que tenía algo que mostrarles pero no podía hablarles de ello allí, sin embargo ya era tarde, estaban cansados por el viaje, así que les sugirió que descansaran por esa noche.

Abel se moría de ganas por preguntar por la hija que Esther había tenido. Después de todo, cuando la vieron se veía igual que siempre. Podría ser que la noticia de una heredera fuese mentira, pero porque Esther lo aseveraría. Para todo caso el ambiente no era el más propicio para preguntar aquello, había mucha tensión en el aire. Sin mencionar la claramente fría actitud que Ion había mantenido hacia Esther.

Cuando estaban retirándose, la reina ya no pudo aguantar más, planto fuete las manos sobre su escritorio al tiempo que se levantaba de su silla.

- ¡Esperen!- su mirada parecía casi molesta-. Ion. Tengo algo que hablar contigo.

* * *

><p>Ok, hasta aquí me salio la inspiración, junto con capi más largo lo que esperaba ¬¬<p>

Para que se en tienda Eris es Eris Wasmeyer, una niña que aparecía el cap 3 del anime y tenia poderes psíquicos, y Virgil es el matusalén guardián del gueto, la fabrica de tecnología de Albión.


	5. Las cosas que habían pasado

Bueno, sólo por sea caso, si es que ven un * es porque al final del cap doy una referencia acerca de esa palabra o frase mencionada en el fic.

Se los ruego TT^TT no sean muy duros conmigo en el cap… pero de todos modos espero algún review, por favor.

También me disculpo por haber tardado tanto, la univ quita tiempo, pero de todos modos no pienso abandonar este fic… es una meta para mi terminarlo!

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4 "Las cosas que habían pasado"<strong>

**Londing. 10 meses después de la coronación.**

Ya hacia 4 mese desde que Ion y Abel habían ido a verla. Ion le explicó que no podrían quedarse más de 2 días. En aquella ocasión ellos se fueron por el gueto. Fue entonces que descubrió que "la fabrica" tenía otra salida. A pesar de eso lo que más recordaba Esther eran 3 cosas: haber visto a un Ion mayor, el abrazo de Abel antes de irse y un beso en la mejilla como despedida de Ion. Ambos se habían reservado hacer eso en privado, justo antes de irse.

Paseando por su jardín, cerca de la fuente, la reina al fin podía relajarse un poco de sus obligaciones, ella rara vez había tenido cercanas relaciones con el sexo opuesto, los miembro de AX eran un caso aparte, cuando era monja nunca había tenido que preocuparse por algo como eso. Pero la libertad q se habían tomado Abel… e Ion! Sólo recordarlo le aceleraba el corazón y la hacía sonrojarse. Sacudió la cabeza para tratar de apartar esos pensamientos. Si tenía que pensar en ellos debía ser por cómo estaban ahora, ella podía saber cómo estaban sus amigos del vaticano, pero esos 2, Dios sabría por donde estaban.

Se sentó en el borde de la fuente, teniendo cuidado de no mojar su vestido, y acaricio el agua con la mano.

-Realmente se te ve más relajada cuando estás aquí- la reina se volvió había la repentina voz que le habló, encontrándose con un ladina sonrisa-. ¿Cómo has estado, Esther?

-Kak…- freno su voz en seco para corregirse- Ion… que sorpresa.- se acerco a la figura envuelta en una larga túnica color crema, al estilo aravico, casi como la primera vez que se encontraron. Entonces lo notó. Era el Ion que ella había conocido. El ion con el había viajado al imperio-. Este es el Ion que yo conozco.- soltó sin querer, cuando estuvieron cerca el uno del otro.

-Sabía que dirías algo así- de pronto torno el rostro serio-. Su majestad esto es inaceptable.

-¿qué cosa?- pregunto preocupada dada la seriedad que había tomado su amigo.

-Estoy en este momento frente a usted y nadie se ha dado cuenta. Si fuera un enemigo ya estarías muerta Esther. Voy a tener que hablar muy seriamente con Virgil y la capitana Spencer.- dijo mirando de lado, pensativo.

- Gracias por preocuparte, Ion.- comprendió su punto de vista. Se le quedo mirando un momento.

Era tal cual como lo recordaba; se percató de que las ropas aravicas le quedaban grandes al conde, "que extraño" pensó. Pero por prudencia, que era algo que le repetían mucho sus mucamas mientras la educaban en las labores reales, decidió no preguntar, pero en cambió:- Kakk… Ion- aun le costaba olvidar la costumbre-, venga adentro- se dio la vuelta empezando a caminar por los jardines hacia el palacio-, sígame por favor.

-Muy bien.- le respondió, pero el sonido de la voz sonó ligeramente más grave, para otra persona no se habría notado pero para ella que lo conocía bien, por inercia mira a su repentino invitado.

Lo primero que vio fue un amplio pecho cubierto por una túnica a unos cuantos centímetros de su cara. Lentamente, con unos nervios que repentinamente la habían invadido, levantó el rostro para ver a un joven que desconocía y a la vez reconocía muy bien. El joven que le había dado un beso la última vez.

-¿Sucede algo Esther?- preguntó.

-¡NO!- respondió tratando de dar un paso hacia atrás, cuando sintió que las fuerzas en sus piernas desaparecer. Estaba cayendo al piso pero se sintió detener por algo cálido en su espalda.

Interesante. Era realmente muy interesante. Le gustaba ver como ella reaccionaba así por él. Ahora que este era su verdadero yo, hacer que Esther se acostumbrar a verlo así no iba a ser fácil, pero jamás había tenido esos comportamientos con él. Le gustaba ese cambio más de lo que creía.

Soltó a Esther aunque con algo de preocupación. Se rió un poco y le pidió que la siguiera otra vez. Se veía nerviosa pero estaba algo roja. ¿Tendría fiebre? Quizá le había afectado estar en el jardín en el jardín mucho rato. Cuánto tempo había estado allí.

Cuando llegaron al umbral del palacio, Esther vio a la capitana Spencer observarla desde la ventana del segundo piso. Como siempre, estaba un paso delante de ella. Pero ahora ya estaba más relajada.

-Esther.- la llamó Ion, él estaba mirando la misma ventana.

-No se preocupe. La capitana ya lo conoce.

-No, Esther- se acercó a ella-. Yo la verdad no me puedo quedar. Mi destino era otro pero…- "_quería__verte_"-…me desvié un poco.

La cara de la reina se puso triste por un momento pero después mostró comprensión:-Ya veo.

Cuándo sería; la última vez que la veía. Con cada miembro de la orden que se encontraba, a cada paso que siguiera a Abel, podría ser el último momento de su vida. No se arrepentía del camino que había tomado. Pero tampoco podía vitar las inmensas de verla que sentía.

Suavemente se acerco a ella y envolviéndola con los brazos, se acercó a susurrarle:- Lo siento, su majestad- le hablaba en el idioma del imperio-, pero aunque no sea correcto- "_el__ amor __entre __matusaleos __y __terranos __está __prohibido_" habían sido las palabras de Seth-, quería decirte que… te amo… Esther.- era otro idioma. Palabras que ella no comprendía pero que él necesitaba decírselas, y quien sabe quizás algún día sabría el significado de esas palabras. Se separó tranquilamente de ella, hasta que vio sus ojos azules abiertos de par en par y las mejillas teñidas de un intenso rojo-. ¿Esther?- ok. Se sentía muy nervioso. No podía ser. No podía haberle entendido o sí? O si?

-Me… a..mas?

Se le cayó el alma a los pies al oírle.

-Eh… ah…- no podía contestarle, su mente se quedo el blanco. A las justas atino a darse media vuelta, tenía que irse, él no era un cobarde pero sentía que tenía q huir. Apenas dio un paso sintió las manos de ella aferrándolo fuerte por detrás.

Bien. No sabía por qué. Se moría de la vergüenza, pero tenía que asegurarse, saber si había oído bien. ¿Por qué, porqué tenía que decírselo este Ion? Un Ion que la ponía demasiado nerviosa.- Re… responde.

-Sí.- contesto en un susurro casi inaudible. Casi.

Las manos de Esther soltaron a Ion lentamente mientras temblaban.

Un doloroso vacio se alojo en el pecho del matusalén. Ahora que ella lo sabía, qué le respondería, como le hablaría. No quería averiguarlo, no si eso significaba un rechazo. Hasta ese momento pensó que era una muy válida posibilidad y creyó que podría con eso, sin embargo vivir el momento había sido otro cuento. Finalmente giro un poco la cabeza, con el flequillo tapándole los ojos.

-Adiós, su majestad.

"No" susurro una voz en la mente de la reina "No me llames su majestad" él dio un paso "No te vayas" un paso más "¡No!"…

-¡Ion!- se adelanto hasta él y le dio un jalón del brazo.

Un único detalle, Esther es una chica fuerte, literalmente. El tirón hizo que Ion no sólo se detuviera, sino que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera, jalándola a ella con él.

-aah…

-eh…- dijo ella levantándose un poco, se había caído justo encima de él- Ion, está bien?

-Umm… sí- respondió apoyándose en los codos para verla. Se miraron unos segundos e igual que un par de locos empezaron a reírse.

Ser reina era vivir cierto estrés y tensión, pero no se había sentido tan tranquila y relajada desde hace tiempo. Sólo por haberse caído junto a este Ion. No estaba segura de lo que sentía dado que rara vez se había dado siquiera el tiempo de pensar en romances, pero algo cálido y que se sentía tan bien valía la pena averiguar que era.

Se levantaron del suelo. Por alguna razón se sentía relajado.

-Ahora si me debo de ir Esther- dijo.

Ella asintió regalándole una sonrisa:- Vuelve pronto.- dijo acercándose a él. Ella había pensado en darle un beso en la comisura de los labios, pero la sorpresa hizo que Ion se girara y termino siendo un beso de media luna*.

-Haha- dijo la reina echándose hacia atrás-. Cu…cuídate.- se dio vuelta y hacho a correr, mas ahora una mano fuerte la retuvo del brazo. Al verlo todo se quedo en blanco, la miraba con sorpresa pero también era como si no pudiera ver nada más, sólo a ella.

Ion se le acerco lentamente y con trémulo movimiento, cerro el espacio que separaba sus bocas. Por un largo rato en mundo de ambos se redujo a lo que podían sentir estando juntos.

**O O O**

**Palacio Real, Reino de Albión, 2años y medio después de la coronación.**

El trabajo la había mantenido que muy activa todo el día. Estaba muerta del cansancio, por qué justo hoy tenía que darle insomnio. Miro el reloj, eran las 11:30 p.m. Había pedido que no la molestaran y ya llevaba 2 horas mirando el mismo reloj. Prendió la lámpara de su mesa de noche, se revolvió un poco los largos cabellos y salió hacia su amplio balcón.

El otoño era una estación refrescante, sin mucho calor y con una brisa suave. Caminó hasta la baranda y se apoyo en ella. Hacia 2 meses que no lo veía. Su mente entendía las razones pero su corazón no. Ion… ¿qué estaría haciendo ahora? Si estuviera ahí, seguro la regañaría por…

-Esa costumbre no te la quieres quitar.- escucho detrás suyo.

Recostado contra la pared al lado de la puerta de su balcón, había un Ion que la miraba de forma tranquila pero seria y de brazos cruzados, aunque eso poco le importó. Tres pasos bastaron para cruzar el balcón y abrazar a al chico.

-No te me intentes escapar.- le dijo, aunque igual también la abrazo.

-Ion, que bueno que estas aquí.

-No debes quedarte sola tan expuesta- la miro a la cara-, sabes cuántas cosas te podrían pasar?

- Lo siento. Te extrañaba y no sé que más hacer para despejarme.

La reina de Albión y el conde de Memphis tenían una amistad cercana para los que los conocían y sólo unos pocos sabían de su "especial cercanía". Esther había tenido seria conversaciones con Virgil y con la comandante Spencer al respecto, pero lo que sentía era lo sentía. Así que para evitar o malas interpretaciones, que en realidad serian las correctas, se había mantenido su elación en secreto. Después de todo, ella era humana, no vivirían la misma cantidad de tiempo, y aunque la apariencia era misma, eran 2 especies distintas. Esta idea pesaba en la cabeza del conde: el tiempo. Por ello, siempre que podía se tomaba algún desvío para ver la luz de un sol que no le dañaba.

-Ion, cuánto te puedes quedar esta vez?- levanto el rostro para verlo.

-No mucho- dijo entrecerrando los ojos-; al menos debo irme justo antes del amanecer.

-¡Tan pronto!

-Siii- y le acarició fuerte la cabeza para borrar el puchero que había puesto.

-Entonces me quedaré contigo hasta el amanecer.

-Esther, tienes que descansar.

-No, claro que no.- él soltó un suspiro de paciencia y colocando su mano en la mejilla de ella dijo:

-Estas con ojeras.- ella abrió los ojos de par en par y luego volvió a hacer otro puchero.

-Pero… incluso de antes que vinieras… ya tenía insomnio.

-Eso se soluciona rápido.- con un ágil movimiento la cargo en brazos y se dirigió hasta la cama de la reina. La depositó con cuidado y se tendió junto a ella, jalándola de la cintura para acercarla. El cuerpo de ella de tenso un poco y eso no pasó desapercibido para el chico.

-Amor, será como la otra vez. No haré nada- ella lo miró con cara de: "en serio? No te creo"-. Vas a querer pelear otra vez?

-No- soltó con otro puchero a regañadientes.

La discusión de la anterior vez había sido rara, un grito, un sonrojo, una caída y una promesa cumplida. Ion le había dicho que quería dormir con ella, literalmente, y tal como dijo sólo durmieron, pero eso no evitó que a Esther casi le diera un infarto en el proceso.

-Aun no tienes sueño?- preguntó después de un rato de estar acariciándole la cabeza.

-Uh, uh- negó con la cabeza-. Dime, ¿por cuánto tiempo estarás lejos?- soltó con recelo.

-Esta vez parece ser algo grande y es lejos. Siberia. El simple viaje nos llevará meses- por instante ella se volvió a tesar, y luego se relajo y volvió la mirada hacia un rincón oscuro de la habitación-. ¿Qué ves?

-El tiempo que queda- se giró a verlo-. Sabes, hace poco aprendí una frase y creo que ya entendí como aplicarla- se acercó a él hasta probar sus labios-. "carpe diem"- le dijo con sus labios rozando los de él-, significa: aprovecha el tiempo presente. Ya que no te veré por tanto tiempo, quiero aprovechar esta noche.

-Majestad, me está haciendo una propuesta indecorosa?- respondió, inclinándose hasta ella para darle un beso en la base de su cuello. Se esperaba un empujón repentino, ya antes habían tenido esa clase de conversaciones, y siempre era Esther diciendo cosas q se podían interpretar de otra manera. Aunque cada vez era menos recurrente, ella no era tonta y entendía de que iban las cosas, pero siempre era gracioso. Sin embargo el empujón no llegó. Busco la mirada de Esther para entender que pasaba. Ella no lo miraba, observaba la sabana y estaba sonrojada-. Esther?... tú…?

-Yo… me parece que… está bien.- soltó con los ojos llenos de nerviosismo. Ahora que ella le buscó los ojos, casi no los vio, pues los había cerrado al tiempo que cerraba el espacio hasta besarla.

Él nunca le había pedido "eso", menos aun lo hubiera esperado en ese momento y no era que no lo deseara pero ahora no cabía en la felicidad que sentía. Empezó a bajar sus besos por el cuello, la clavícula, el pecho…

-Lo siento Esther, al final seré yo el que no te deje descansar.- susurro antes de proseguir.

**O O O**

**Palacio Real, Reino de Albión, 3 años 8 meses después de la coronación.**

Él podía amarla por siempre, literalmente; y así lo haría. Era un gusto especial que podía darse su raza. En tiempo, poco más de un año no había significado nada para él, pero quizá para ella había sido micho tiempo. Ella era un reina, no hubiera dejado correr una noticia falsa, debía de ser verdad lo de la "nueva estrella". Pero si tenía familia, tenía a otro, entonces por qué, por qué seguía llevando el dije que le dio la noche antes de partir a Siberia, el dije con la promesa que ambos se hicieron.

Entonces escucho como la conversación del Padre Abel y de la reina llegó a su fin. Ambos se levantaron y sin decir palabra se encaminó hacia la puerta.

"PUMP"… un ruido seco lo hizo detenerse y ver los ojos de una colérica Esther.

-Ion! Tengo que hablar contigo.

-Yo no creo que tengamos nada de que hablar.

Ambos se quedaron mirando desafiantes. Abel no se sentía en el poder de romper esa tensión. Pocas cosas hubieran podido romperla; y para mala suerte una de ellas se presentó.

Una explosión detonó en la zona oeste del palacio, justo para donde había mandado a descansar al embajador de Itsvan. Los tres pudieron ver, a través de la ventana, el humo saliendo junto con los primeros rayos del atardecer.

-Noo.- susurro la reina.

Las puertas se abrieron dejando paso al guardián del gueto.

-Majestad..

-El embajador?- lo interrumpió esta.

-Está con Vanessa. Majestad, son los mismos autómatas de la otra vez, pero ahora hay matusalenes con ellos. Mi señora- el tono de Virgil se tornó aun más serio-, el proyecto tiene que salir ya.

-Dónde están?- era difícil describir el rostro de la reina.

-Eris la espera en las puertas del ascensor 5. Iré a asegurarme de la situación.- fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

-Síganme.- las palabras de joven reina no admitían objeciones.

Empezaron a seguirla; al estar por el segundo pasillo se escucho otra explosión.

-Iré a ver qué sucede- dijo Abel-, Esther-san siga.

-No, Padre, esta vez necesito que venga conmigo.

No se dijo más y continuaron. Si algo sabían bien de esas situaciones, era que en esos momentos se debían dejar los sentimientos de lado por las prioridades, por muy doloroso que fuera. Corrieron hasta llegar a una pequeña sala y junto a un gran par de puertas plateadas estaba Eris cargando a una pequeña niña y con cara de preocupación.

-Eris Wasmeyer!- dijo Abel reconociendo a la niña que salvado hace unos años atrás.

-Padre, cuánto tiempo- dijo como saludo-. Majestad.- se refirió a Esther y haciendo ademán de de darle a la pequeña que llevaba en brazos.

-Eris.- dijo tomando a la niña.

Así que era cierto. Algo en el interior del joven matusalén resonó con nostalgia y un poco de dolor. La linda niña que había querido abrazar, había resultado ser la hija de Esther.

Abel estaba en la misma conclusión que Ion. Pero a primera vista notó la que de rotundo estaba mal. Aquella niña parecía tener casi 2 años, si se suponía que solo había nacido hace sólo unos meses atrás, esa no podía ser su hija.

-Entremos.- ordenó la reina, dejando de ver la cámara de reconocimiento genético a lo que se abrieron las puertas.

Entraron todos menos una.

-Mi señora.- dijo Eris alcanzándole un pequeño cubo gris con la mano extendida.

-Pero tú…?- cuestiono la reina.

Eris negó con la cabeza:- Debo ir con Peter.

La reina pareció entender y simplemente asintió. Eris salió corriendo de la sala mientras se cerraban las puertas. El ascensor comenzó a descender. Esther se agachó apoyándose en una rodilla para sostener a la niña y la otra mano que tenía el cubo la puso a trabajar en desabrochar el collar que sostenía.

La niña estaba dormida, sus cabellos le llagaban casi hasta el cuello y se ondulaban ligeramente en las puntas, igual que cuando Esther tenía el cabello corto.

-Esther-san, ¿en verdad esa es tu hija?- preguntó ya no conteniendo su curiosidad.

-Sí, lo es- respondió, al fin se había quitado el collar.- Por?

- Pues, es que…-

-¿Y su padre?- le interrumpió Ion, que había permanecido muy callado desde hacía un buen rato.

-De eso justamente quería hablarles- la cara de Esther mostraba su consternación y duda-. No sabemos cómo fue que pasó pero, su padre… eres tú Ion.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado, en la medida de lo posible XD<p>

sí, escribi algo loco, pero ya despues se entederá como fue q pasó todo, asi tenganme paciencia, onegai!


	6. El ataque al Reino

Debí subir este capi antes pero la univ fastidia… Liz, amiga gracias por leer mi fic, tu sabes a q me refiero. También quiero agradecer a los que han leído este fic, sus reviews me hacen muy feliz… me inspiran a seguir.

Cualquier duda o algo déjenmelo en un review y yo se los responderé. ^w^

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5: "El ataque al reino"<strong>

**Palacio Real, Reino de Albión, 9 meses atrás.**

-¿Pero cómo pudo pasar?- preguntó Vanessa.

La reina estaba respirando por la boca ya que la nariz no le proveía del suficiente aire, intentaba mantener el 1 y 2, inhala y exhala. La capitana Spencer se había quedado estupefacta al igual que los 2 doctores presentes.

-No puede ser- dijo la capitana saliendo al fin de ese estado-. Una hibridación así es… imposible.

- No hay errores en los análisis- respondió uno de los doctores-, efectivamente está creciendo.

-Voy… a ser… mamá- comenzó a reaccionar la reina-, voy a ser mamá-. Una innegable felicidad salió desde lo profundo de su corazón y comenzó a apoderarse de todo su cuerpo.

-Majestad- interrumpió Virgil-, respecto al diagnostico de su salud…- y se volvió a ver al otro doctor.

-Hah- empezó a hablar tratando de controlar sus ansias por el asombro-. Pues, notamos que ha habido un notable debilitamiento en su estado físico, mi reina; no es nada que no se pueda corregir con un par de cambios en su dieta; pero lo más sorprendente es el acelerado desarrollo que viene presentando el feto..

-Bebe!- corrigió enérgica la reina, apenas lo escucho no le gustó, feto se escuchaba muy feo. Era un bebe. Su bebe. No iba a permitir que lo llamaran como se les diera la gana.

-Bebe- se corrigió el doctor.

- Lo que quiere decir- continuó Virgil- es que al ritmo al que va, el desarrollo no durará el plazo normal, quizá sea porque es un híbrido, como consecuencia no llegará a más de 7 meses aproximamos.

-Espera, qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntó Esther con preocupación.

- No se altere mi señora. Nos referíamos a su nacimiento; será algo prematuro. Y es por lo mismo que su cuerpo está haciendo varios cambios rápidos para adaptarse a la nueva situación.

-Tenemos una situación muy delicada en las manos- comentó la comandante-, sin mencionar que inusual.

-¿Esto puede ser consecuencia del proyecto Ávalon?- preguntó Vanessa interviniendo por primera vez.

Casi todos se le quedaron viendo. Era una pregunta que a nadie se le había ocurrió pero tenía mucho sentido.

-No consecuencia- dijo su hermano-. Relación, sería más correcto. Pero antes de poder decir más, debo asegurarme de un par de cosas antes.- dicho esto pasó a retirarse. Nadie le dijo nada. Después de todo el era el encargado de ese proyecto y estaba más informado que cualquiera.

El guardián del gueto caminó hasta el ascensor principal. Bajó. Se dirigió hasta su oficina de investigación. Allí introdujo los datos justos de gestación, colocó los resultados solamente, los acomodó para que parecieran un modelo hipotético y final mente borró los datos de los progenitores, todo eso contenido en un cubo de datos.

Hecho esto se encaminó otra vez. La había mantenido en secreto incluso de su majestad. Era más útil se esa manera y si es que se necesitaba una ayuda fantasma, inesperada o sorpresiva, entonces y sólo entonces aparecería. Era difícil pero lo entendía, su entrenamiento previo y póstumo la habían fortalecido para ello.

Cuando estuvo ante la puerta, tocó y espero una respuesta.

-Adelante.- se escucho desde adentro.

Pasó, cerrando tras de sí y se dirigió a la mujer de largos cabellos negros.

Si alguien pudiera ver atreves de los ojos de aquella mujer, hubiera visto colores alrededor del guardián del gueto.

-Noelle-san, tengo una misión para usted.

-¿qué misión?- preguntó tranquila.

-Necesito que valla al Nuevo Imperio Humano y lleve esto.- dijo mostrándole el cubo.

**O O O**

**Instalaciones Subterráneas, Reino de Albión. En la actualidad.**

Se quedó quieto, muy quieto. Era la representación perfecta de una estatua viviente, como un Adonis. Ni siquiera su pecho se movía por la respiración, no era que no quisiera, sino que simplemente no podía. 5 palabras. 5 palabras habían logrado por un par de segundos detener todas las funciones de su cuerpo. Pudo sentir un intenso revuelo de sensaciones concentradas en lo profundo, al centro se pecho, provocando que sus pulmones empezaran a exigirle aire. Su mente estaba en blanco; si procesaba información lo hacía por inercia, y fue la misma la que le hizo soltar al fin las palabras resultado de su noqueado proceso mental.

-Eso-es-imposible.

Los ojos de Esther refulgieron coléricos.

-¡crees que jugaría con algo como esto?-soltó casi gritando-¡¿vas a dudar de mí?¡Sólo mírala! Mira su cabello, sus facciones, es muy parecida a ti!

Ambos hombres la miraron. Aun con lo desquiciado y loco que pareciera la situación, Esther decía la verdad. Aunque sutiles, eran claras las facciones de la niña que eran iguales a las de Ion. La niña permanecía dormida con la boca ligeramente abierta, y para Abel fue la confirmación rotunda del origen de la niña, o de una parte el menos. Ahí, sobresaliendo con una ligera punta, a la altura del canino, el distintivo particular de la raza de los matusalenes. Incluso desde niños es un distintivo debido a la tradicional forma de comer. Pero una hibridación así ¿cómo... Entonces la imagen de una chica de tez bronceada y largos cabellos rojizos vino a su cabeza. Lilith. Esta situación era muy similar a un proyecto que ella estaba desarrollando.

-Esther-san me permite cargarla.- preguntó Abel.

-Claro.- dijo ella ya más tranquila.

Se paró y le entregó a la niña.

Cuando la cargó pudo percibirlo, ligero pero constante, el aroma de un terrano.

-Nos dirigimos a unas lanzaderas de emergencia?- dijo el Padre sin quitar los ojos de la niña; parecía más una afirmación que una pregunta.

-Así es. Padre, cómo lo supo?- ella estaba desconcertad. Él sólo sonrió.

-Es una linda niña, Esther-san.

-Sí lo es- respondió Ion-, y tiene los ojos de su madre.

Ese último comentario dejo a los otros dos algo perplejos. En los ojos del matusalén asomaba un brillo y tenía una media sonrisa. Hacerse a la idea de lo que le acababan de decir no era fácil. De hecho, era completamente descabellado. Pero desde el instante en que había visto a esa pequeñita, ¡su hija! Había sentido algo extraño. Aun recordaba la sensación de querer abrazarla. Su cuerpo había sido más sabio que su cerebro; para haber reconocido a su hija con sólo mirarla. Notó las miradas fijas en él.

-¿cómo sabes que sus ojos son como los míos?

¡Tud tud! Sonó el ascensor indicando su llegada.

-Ya no hay tiempo- dijo la reina, se acercó a su hija y colocó su collar alrededor del cuello de la pequeña-. Padre se la encargo. Ion, ten- dijo dándole el cubo que había mantenido en su mano-. Síganme, ya!

Empezaron a correr por otra serie de pasadizos, todos de metal.

-Lo que pasó- dijo Ion mientras corrían- es que hace rato mientras te esperábamos Esther, la vi.

-¿y cómo así la viste?

- No sé. Simplemente estaba ahí. Y después se la llevo esa niña rubia que estaba en las puertas del ascensor- hizo una pausa y pensó algo un momento-. Esther, cuál es su nombre?

-Importa?

-Soy su padre, quiero saber!

-Pues… le puse María… Mirka María.

-¡LE PUSISTE EL NOMBRE DE MI ABUELA!

-¡qué tiene! ¡Su nombre me gusta!

-¡Tienes idea de lo que esa señora puede hacer? ¡Y le pusiste su nombre!

-¡a mí no me parece que este mal!

-Habiendo tantos nombres…Estheeer.- eso último sonó a lloriqueo.

-¡aunque te quejes ese ya es su nombre!

-Es por eso que me lamento!

A través de los muros de los corredores se escuchaban ruidos de bombas y mucho tumulto.

-No importa lo q escuchen, no vuelvan!- nos grito Esther advirtiendo las intensiones tanto de Abel como mías, en estos casos a ninguno nos gustaba quedarnos de lado-. Ahora es más necesario salir de aquí.- después de correr un poco más llegamos-. Padre Abel, súbala hay.- dijo la reina casi sin aliento señalando una de las naves de ese pequeño hangar. Abel fue hacia la nave y Esther fue hacia las mesas de control.- Ion, tú también ya sube.

-No iré mientras no nos acompañes.- respondí.

-No, Ion.- me dijo al tiempo que terminaba de teclear. Cogió mi mano y me jaló hasta la puerta de la nave, hay paró y se volvió a verme.

- Ion, yo no iré, no puedo. Por mi pueblo.

-Entonces yo también me quedo.- no pensaba dejarla sola. Pero ella colocó un dedo sobre mis labios, callándome.

Puso sus manos a ambos lados de mi rostro y con la misma mirada llena de ternura y amor que le había mostrado la noche antes de su partida, se acercó hasta que nuestros labios se encontraron. Fue algo lleno de pasión pero corto a mi pesar.

-Tienes q irte- me dijo-, debes cuidar a Mirka.- no podía discutir con eso, maldición, no quería dejarla y ya no tenía tiempo de discutir- Te amo.

-Sigue encantándome escucharte decirlo.- le respondí.

-Ya no hay tiempo. Ve.- Di un paso hacia atrás y la puerta cerró.

Apenas pude sujetarme de una barra antes de sentir un fuerte empujón; esa cosa viajaba rápido. Aceleré y llegue a uno de los asientos junto al padre Abel. La nave desaceleró un poco pero continuo andando.

-Ion, el cubo.- lo entendí al momento. Lo que sea q haya pasado y lo que teníamos q hacer, si queríamos continuar, aquel cubo q tenía en la mano tenía la pista a seguir.

**O O O**

**Bosque del Lago Celeste, a las afueras de Londing. Renio de Albión.**

-¡Huiiiuuu!- se me salió un silbido, aun no podía quitarme esa costumbre-. Empezaron su fiesta con ganas- se veía el tumulto en toda la ciudad y el humo circundante al palacio se perdía en la noche.- Esto es malo.

"bang bang" se escucho disparos cerca.

Corrí hacia allí.

-¡agáchense!- dijo la mujer de largos cabellos negros. Dio media vuelta, tomó impulso y dio un puñetazo a un autómata, q salió tirado varios metros. Esquivando a ese autómata, apareció otro detrás de él y dando un salto se abalanzó a hacia la mujer.

- Noelle-san!- gritaron los chicos q estaban cerca de ella.

Tomé impulsó, desenvaine mi espada y lo intercepte en el aire. Al caer, un giro de mi Nique bastó para cortarlo en dos. Me enfoque en el otro autómata que se estaba levantando, corrí hacia él y repetí el mismo movimiento.

- Los espíritus te sonríen mujer.- le saludé.

-Noelle-san- gritaron los chicos acercándose. Ella levantó la mano haciendo seña para q no se acercaran, y me miro entrecerrando los ojos.

-Eres un vampiro.- era una afirmación.

- Ma-tu-sa-len – le corregí con enfacis - .Noble del Imperio- nos miramos unos instantes; escuche unos pasos a lo lejos-. Este no es lugar para conversar. Síganme.

Noté su renuencia pero me siguieron.

A pesar de mis instrucciones eran ayudar a la Reina, brindar una ayuda extra no era malo, alimentaria mi karma. Los guié hasta la laguna donde había dejado mi nave. Ya no deberían de tardar mucho. No con todo ese caos.

**O O O**

Finalmente la lanzadera salió del tubo a un lugar lleno de agua y empezó a emerger. Ni bien salió la compuerta se abrió. La nave era pequeña y contenía lo básico para una emergencia, debíamos encontrar un lugar donde ver la información del cubo. Me asomé a la puerta aun suspendida a lo mucho a media metro de del agua, cuando una torcida y conocida sonrisa me recibió.

-Ya era hora de que llegaran, Conde.

-Lo conoces Ion?- preguntó Abel asomándose.

-Sí. Es Shajar Mazen, Duque de Thebas y miembro del Consejo Secreto del Imperio- expliqué-. Aunque había estado algo perdido, incluso desde antes que yo saliera como emisario al Vaticano.

Entonces una figura esbelta con un largo vestido blanco salió de los arboles q estaban detrás de Shajar.

- Me alegra que hayan salido con bien- soltó una voz suave-; cuanto tiempo sin verte, Abel.- la reconocí, era la chica del tren. Abel a mi costado, estaba con los ojos abiertos como platos y había palidecido. Sea como fuere parecía que este día no quería acabar sus sorpresas.

**O O O**

**Antigua sala de operaciones. Instalaciones Subterráneas, Reino de Albión.**

-No, majestad.- suplicó en susurros.

La jovencita rubia permanecía quieta apoyada sobre la rejilla. Tenía que ser muy cuidadosa si quería tener alguna oportunidad de salvar a señora que consideraba como familia.

La sala era grande, su ventanal tenía una vista directa hacia el misil escondido en el gueto. Después de la ocasión en que intentaran lanzarlo, le habían colocado muchos sistemas de seguridad para su activación ya que no sabían bien como desensamblarlo.

-Majestad, sea inteligente y deme los códigos- le decía aquella mujer vampira-. Al menos así podría extender su vida.- le apuntó con una fina y larga aguja de cristal. Sin embargo Esther no respondió, ni siquiera miraba a la vampira. Sus ojos estaban fijos en la figura de capa blanca que miraba por el ventanal y las ignoraba.

-Kain- llamó la reina. La vampira abrió los ojos de la sorpresa y volteó a ver con miedo al aludido.

-¡no llames así al…

-¡Kain!- le interrumpió volviéndolo a llamar.

-Esa voz…- habló bajo el Krusnik-…la he escuchado antes en un grito. Acércala, Bloody Mary- la vampira puso cara reacia pero obedeció-. Aroma de un humano peculiar- dijo Kain y en cuanto se volvió y fijo sus ojos en Esther, su rostro palideció de manera extraña. Sus se abrieron grandes-. No puede ser- a pesar que la observaba fijo, ella podía asegurar que no la miraba-. Yo te asesiné- aquel cabello largo y rojo,…el color blanco de la ropa.- Lilith, tú estás muerta.

-Lilith?- repitió la reina sin entender.

Hay estaba. La oportunidad que esperaba. Dio un ligero golpe con las manos, la rejilla cayó y ella junto con esta. Las otras dos apenas pudieron retroceder. Eris logro estirar sus manos en plena caída y tocar rosando la cara de Kain, antes de caer al suelo y la vampira por inercia soltó a Esther y se abalanzó sobre la nueva pequeña amenaza. Tomó a Eris por el cuello y al tiempo que la pequeña rubia enfocaba su vista en la vampira, esta puso los ojos en blanco y cayó inconsciente al suelo.

-Eris!- dijo Esther levantándose y acercándose-, ¿estás bien?

La niña espiraba agitada y agarraba el cuello:- Sí- respondió casi sin aliento- había entrenado mucho. No quería seguir creyendo que su don era una maldición. Ahora por fin se había demostrado que ya lo había superado, su don era útil-. Majestad, tenemos que movernos- Eris se levantó, la tomó de la mano y la jaló hacia una rejilla que estaba escondida en un extremo de la habitación-. Lo siento pero ahora este es el único camino seguro.- dijo mientras sacaba la rejilla.

-Está bien.

-Mi señora- la miró un momento-, tome. Ese vestido ya no debe ser tan cómodo.- dijo extendiéndole su navaja.

-Sí- le brindo una sonrisa agradecida. Su noche llena de emocione aun no acababa y ya la estaba dejando agotada.

**O O O**

**Bosque del Lago Celeste, a las afueras de Londing. Renio de Albión.**

-Wendy, estas bien?

-Mi sistema campanita funciona bien.- respondió aun manteniendo sus ojos cerrados.

Lo que le había hecho aquel loco doctor no era algo que se pudiera revertir pero tampoco era del todo irreversible. Había trabajado más en ella que en los demás niños, la compatibilidad de su cuerpo era mayor, era muy humana pero jamás podría dejar de ser un hada. En Albión la habían ayudado a modificar su sistema y a re estabilizar las funciones naturales de su cuerpo. Crecería. Viviría como una humana normal. Pero la habilidad del hada la acompañaría de por vida. Para ella estaba bien, su sistema funcionaba ahora como sonar y como defensa, protegería a Peter y a su familia, después de todo ella era la mayor entre los "niños perdidos".

"Wendy se ha hecho fuerte" pensó "Tener que escapar…" miró a su antebrazo, a la marca q le había dejado la aguja. No. Tenía q concentrarse y lo primero ahora era poner a salvo a Mirka. Dio media vuelta y subió a la nave.

Una manta de camuflaje, tan rústico como eficaz, había podido en medio del bosque, ocultar la nave de un emisario del Imperio. Abel tecleaba descifrando cada dato del cubo en la enorme consola de la nave.

-Es impresionante.- decía Noelle sin quitar los ojos de la pantalla-, yo estaba al tanto de la investigación pero nunca pensé que tuviera tal grado de implicancia.

-Los datos, todos parecen estar correctos y tienen sentido.- dijo Abel.

-¡huiiuu!- silbó Shajar-. Y yo que creía haber visto cosas raras.

Noelle, Ion y Peter lo miraron con malos ojos.

-Lo que no entiendo- prosiguió Abel- es este punto de la adaptación entre un genoma y otro.

-Yo puedo explicarte eso- dijo Peter colocándose a su costado frente a la pantalla-. Ese gen es el mismo que yo tengo y también es el mismo que tiene la reina Esther. Ambos son rezagos de la ingeniería genética antes del Armagedón.

-¿qué?- soltó ion sin entender.

-Conde Fortuna- dijo Peter volviéndose hacia él-, ¿qué sabe usted acerca de la investigación de sus padres?

-¿qué tiene que ver eso ahora?- pregunto el matusalén.

-Mucho. Es por ellos que la niña que tiene en sus brazos existe y es por ellos que están atacando Albión.

**O O O**

**Instalaciones Subterráneas, Reino de Albión.**

Finalmente había logrado sacarse el vestido. Eris realmente se había preparado para una emergencia. Se colocó el pantalón y cuando estaba por ponerse el vestido corto, un destella llamó su atención. Había un espejo un poco más allá, al otro lado de aquel cuarto de acero. Se giró un poco y pudo ver su lunar, su marca en forma de estrella.

-Ahh- soltó un profundo suspiro. Siempre sintió la necesidad de ayudar a otros, desde que tenía uso de razón así había sido, así era ella. Más ese altruismo no la había dejado hacerse las preguntas correctas, tuvo que esperar hasta grande para saber quien fue su padre, y teniendo esa lección, no se preguntó quien había sido su madre. Dios era muy bueno con ella, mandándole la respuesta a lo que no había preguntado. Su madre. La que le había heredado sus ojos azules y la estrella en su cuerpo.

**O O O**

**Jardines de la casa de la Duquesa de de Moldova. Nuevo Imperio Humano, 86 años atrás.**

-Hola Yulis.

-¡aha!- soltó en un respingo y miró a su sorpresiva acompañante- Condesa de Memphis!

-Haa…-soltó un suspiro-, tú siempre encuentras un nombre formal. Sabes que no me gustan- hizo un puchero-. Cuándo me llamaras Catalina; sabes? Por algo me pusieron ese nombre- la chica no le respondió nada y sólo sonrió- ¡ahaaa!- soltó otro suspiro ahora de desesperación- cuando pones esa cara de tonta no puedo reprenderte ¡no es justo!- dijo la condesa jalándole las mejillas a su compañera.

Después de unas risas la soltó.

-Yulis, ya has escuchado que estoy en espera.

-Sí, excelencia.

-Ahora más que nunca comprendo tu situación, y ahora- hizo una pausa-… Alexei y yo hemos decidido que tienes que irte del Imperio.

* * *

><p>Bien, espero que allá sido de su agrado.<p>

**Karigold:** por supuiesto q voy a seguir mi historia, aunq lo malo es q me tardo en escribirla XD.

**Karychela**: gracias por el apoyo, es por ti que se me ocurrió colocar a Shajar en la historia y no será el único, Dietrich está muerto en este universo, y es q al final del anime, en el cual me baso en general, el muere en los últimos capítulos, sin embargo su protagonismo aun no ha acabado, aunq eso lo colocare en siguientes capis.

**Evelin**: las palabras de "la relación entre matusalenes y terranos está prohibida" es algo q Seth de verdad dijo en el anime y también en el manga, pero a pesar de decirlo no parecía molestarle q Ion y Esther fuesen tan cercanos, y aquí lo q kiero hacer es dar una explicación del xq no le importa mucho a pesar de esa regla, con respecto a la mortalidad de la niña es algo q dire en el siguiente capi así porfa tenme algo de pasiencia ^w^

**Sakura Liz Hime:** amiga ahora pues, dame una critica de este capi mira q lo estoy subiendo en tu honor este día (20/05/2012) ¡Feliz cumple, Lizzy-chan!

**Blackbird77**: gracias por el ánimo, si emprendí este fic es xq amo esta pareja y casi no había fic en español de Trinity blood, saludos y espero alguna critica de este capi o si te gusto.


End file.
